


Midvale Road Trip

by Ettraxx1985



Series: Rainbow K Universe [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: Following the events of the episode Damage, Kara takes Lena to her "hometown" for a weekend away.





	Midvale Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Purple K and before Orange K in my Variations on a Theme series.

Kara and Lena cruise down the highway in one of Lena's numerous cars. The late morning light dancing through the leaves of the surrounding trees, and the scent of the forest relaxing both women. Lena had been excited when Kara sugested they take a weekend trip along the coast. She initally envisioned vinyards or a cozy Bed and Breakfast.

A weekend where the two can forget about Edge's despicable scheems, and using children to try and get at her. A weekend away from super powered criminals or of science gone wrong. A weekend of dates where they could avoid a crowd of photographers. A weekend for the two to just be together and happy. That was until Kara announced they were going to her "home town" to spend time with her mother.

Lena had never even spoken to Dr. Danvers let alone spent time around her. She tried to invent a work emergency to get out at the last minute, but James and Samantha had both sided with Kara and took the emergencies in stride. For a moment she was afraid she created monsters of them both. 

Kara had done a fantastic job of calming Lena's mind despite her being worried about Alex and Maggie. The two had a huge fight and Maggie took a temporary assignment in Metropolis leaving behind her engagement ring. Alex has since spen almost all her time at the DEO. Lena reflexivle reaches out for Karas hand and squezes it lightly as the draw closer to their destination.

*****

Eliza greets both women with open arms and a giant smile. She ushers them inside her home and begins making Kara feel just as at home as she did in her youth. Lena's practiced smile gives way to a genuine one as Eliza welcomes her and even compliments her on making Kara happy.

The three women talk and enjoy a home made lunch together. Eliza showing off all the most embarrassing photos of teenage Kara that she could find. Lena laughing along with Eliza as Kara mockingly huffes and scowels. Kara ultimatly eating thrice as much food as the other two. Through out the entire meal Lena struggled to read Eliza. She is so relaxed she cant tell if her words complements are genuine or just for Kara's benefit. Her history with her adopted family a poor preperation.

*****

"Im sorry i have to rush back to the DEO. Alex says they found a potential supplier of stolen alien tech. They think it might lead to Cadmus." Apologizes Kara as she hangs up her phone and removes her glases. 

"We understand Kara." Replies Eliza, getting up and heading for the kitchen. "Besides, it will give me a chance to grill Lena about her intentions with you."

Lenas heart races for a moment before she activly calms herself. Kara looks at her and begins to reasure hee. "Dont worry im gonna be fine. We wont make any moves without somethinf concrete, and i will have backup."

"I trust you will be safe." Lena smiles at her girlfriend. "Im more afraid that your mother will hate me as much as mine does." She thinks to herself.

*****

Lena watches Kara fly off in a blur vanishing into the darkend night sky. Feeling the chill of the night air cut through her shirt she turns only to spot Eliza with two cups in her hands. The smile on Eliza's face once more putting her at ease in the womans home.

"Thank you." Lena responds taking the offered cup of hot cocoa. As she sips from her cup she tries to analyze her body language.

"I do like you Lena." Responds The older woman smiling at the defensive billionaire. "You and Kara compliment each other well and you obviously care for each other."

"Thank you." Lena responds a bit thrown by the openness on display. "I know I must seem odd to you. My time growing up left me feeling quite defensive when it comes to mothers. Kara has opened my heart so much but i still tend to close up reflexivly."

"Kara has told me about yours and Lilians relationship. Its understandable, that you would be apprehensive around me. But you have nothing to be afraid of. I know Kara, and she is an excelent judge of character. Even if others cant alwayse see what she does at first." Eliza takes a long drink from her own cup. 

"I will admit, I was worried about her when I first saw that you two were dating." Elizas smile never faulters and her posture only becomes more relaxed. 

"I was woried that with you being such a public figure she would risk exposure. Not for mine or Alex's sakes but for Kara's. For all of her powes she is still just as emotionally fragile as any of us." Eliza sighs herself. And chuckles lightly. "I even called her the morning after your date when i saw the story on the morning news."

"I understand your concern. I thought about it too, but if we had tried to hide our relationship it would have caused the press to dig even deeper. As it is they will look at us but we can control the stories to an extent." Lena responds, trying to fight her instinct to play by her own mothers games.

"Your relationship with Kara is so strange to me." Lena's words surprise Eliza. "I had almost forgotten what a real mother daughter relationship is supposed to be like."

"You dont have to call me mom you know, you can just call me Eliza." Those words causing Lena to nearly choke on her cocoa.

"How did you know?" Asks Lena in a moment of near panic.

"When ever kara has left us alone i could tell you had something to say." Eliza smiles even wider. "Beyond that i just guessed."

"So does this mean I can have your blessing?" Asks Lena with a Cheshire grin.

"You already have it." Replies Eliza closing in on her future daughter in law. "Welcome to the family." Eliza wraps her arms around Lena and embraces her in a tight hug. 

The two smile and hug the chill of the night forgotten as their minds and conversation turn to Kara and her current plight.

*****

Returning to National City, Kara takes the wheel and a nervous smile crosses her face. She redirects Lena from the path to there shared appartment, towards downtown. They come to a stop in the DEO's private parking garage.

"Love, what are we doing here?" Asks Lena concerned that something happened the night before that Kara had neglected to mention.

"I told you that this was a special weekend. I told you that i wanted you to know all about how i grew up." Replies a deadly serious Kara. 

"I didnt just mean here, on earth." She quickly sheds her street cloths and dons her cape. "And in order to show you everything, you need to meet some one else."

Kara and Lena soon find themselves in a secluded room in the DEO. Lena knew about this room from her studies of the buildings blueprints, but was unsure of its actual use. Kara approached the device in the rooms center and spoke in Kryptonian.

The device came to life and displayed before them was a woman with brown hair and clad in obviously alien clothes. Before Lena could come to any conclusions of her own, Kara spoke once more.

"Lena I would like you to meet Alura Zor-El. My birth mother, or rather an occasionally interactive AI of her. Mom this is Lena Luthor my girlfriend." 

*****


End file.
